Dynasty of Primes
Within the fictional Transformers universe, the Dynasty of Primes was the ruling class of Cybertron eons ago. Formed by the first Cybertronians, the Dynasty ruled Cybertron and protected the AllSpark until they were betrayed by one of their own. The only named Primes are Prima, the first Prime, Sentinel Prime, who remembered his ancestry, Bendy-Bus Prime, whose status is unknown, and Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes. IDW Publishing Eons ago, the AllSpark created thirteen beings, the first Cybertronians, who had the ability to move between dimensions. They soon realized that the AllSpark's power, though vast, was not infinite, and required the energy of stars to be replenished. Once a nearby star went nova, the AllSpark created a worker race, the Transformers, who would assist the Dynasty in replenishing the AllSpark. One of the thirteen, later known as the Fallen, believed the AllSpark was talking to him and that it wanted him to harvest any sun, local lifeforms or no local lifeforms, rather than spend ages searching. He harvested the sun of a living world behind his brother's backs, only to be caught and told off. This didn't stop him and eventually, the Dynasty ruled that all seven of them) would decide on the harvester's use. In response, the Fallen assembled his own army, the Decepticons, and deliberately built a harvester on Earth... in order to draw his brothers into a trap. A great battle erupted as the Fallen fought to gain the AllSpark's power for himself. However, once he had destroyed his twelve brothers' sarcophagi, he still had to face the final survivor, Prima, who tricked him into running out of power and then used the remaining power in the Dynasty's corpses to imprison the Fallen in his own sarcophagus. The last Prime then built a tomb for the Matrix out of the corpses and sacrificed himself to close it. Knowledge of the thirteen faded, and the Dynasty of Primes became little more than a myth. Thousands of years later, the Science Division discovered the Fallen's sarcophagus and the remains of the other Twelve's sarcophagi. As the Fallen influenced Lord High Protector Megatron, the members of the Science Division, under the direction of their leader Optimus Prime, studied the remains of the other relics and discovered the symbol of the Primes. This was the first proof that they had found of the Dynasty, and what's more, the symbol was etched on the head of the Science Division's leader, who was soon dubbed Optimus Prime by his fellow scientists. After the Autobots refused to follow Megatron's Decepticons, the term Prime came to denote Optimus as leader of the Autobots. Movie plot In Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, there were seven original Transformers who formed the "Dynasty of Primes", scattering throughout the galaxy looking for planets where they could build Sun Harvesters. These Sun Harvesters, powered by the Matrix of Leadership, were capable of harvesting a sun's energy to produce Energon. The Dynasty of Primes had one rule: Sun Harvesters were not to be used in solar systems containing life. The Fallen, ignoring this rule, arrived on Earth 17,000 BC and started building a new Sun Harvester with other Cybertronians. This sparked a war, with the Fallen defeated by the rest of the Dynasty of Primes as they sacrificed themselves to seal the Matrix. When Sam dies, he has a vision of the Dynasty and they tell him he has earned the Matrix and this was always his destiny. The Dynasty then resurrects Sam, who in turn brings back Optimus Prime. Optimus then kills the Fallen. Video games The Fallen (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) appears in the official game adaptation of the film. He is not a playable character, but is the final boss of both campaigns, except in the Nintendo DS versions where the final boss is Optimus Prime or Megatron. In most versions of the game, the Cairo intro explains the story of the Dynasty of Primes. In the Autobot campaign, Jetfire tells of the Fallen betraying them. In the Decepticon campiagn, the Fallen says he was the only one willing to do what was necessary. Toys * Transformers Preview Protoform Optimus Prime (2007) :A Deluxe class toy of Prime in his Protoform stage. One of the first released movie figures, Prime's Entry Mode resembles a huge metallic asteroid. With this figure standing 5.5 inches tall and Optimus being 28 feet (336 inches) tall, the toy is about 1/61 scale. This rock-like alternate mode has led some fans to sarcastically refer to the movie protoform toys as Rock Lords. This toy was repurposed as a member of the Dynasty of Primes in ''Tales of the Fallen'' #4. *'Bendy-Bus Prime' (2009) :Bendy-Bus Prime is a life-sized non-transformable sculpture with the dimensions 13×11×6 feet. There was only one produced by Paramount Home Entertainment and Pinewood Studios or Propshop, which was given away on December 9, 2009 in a contest hosted by The Sun in conjunction with the release of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen on DVD. He is made out of 100 original bus parts, and even has an Oyster card reader. References External links * Dynasty of Primes at TFWiki.net, the Transformers Wiki Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Primes (Transformers) fi:Kolmetoista Primea zh:創世十三祖